


That time Alex threw Magnus' book in the pool

by JaebirdPikeri



Series: Crossing Lines [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex's POV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebirdPikeri/pseuds/JaebirdPikeri
Summary: Prequel to "Alex Fierro and the Thanksgiving of Doom" and "Chasing Iron" but makes more sense having already read them.Set in between Hammer of Thor and Ship of the Dead. A hang-out at the hotel pool brings up feelings Alex doesn't want to face
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: Crossing Lines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	That time Alex threw Magnus' book in the pool

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone coming here from Chasing Iron... I tried to write other things but my mind came back to these two XD The incident with the book in the pool was mentioned a few times when addressing Alex's past behaviour, so I wanted to write out that scene, actually delving into Alex's thoughts at the time. 
> 
> For anyone reading this fic fresh... Chasing Iron is a very long fic that thoroughly explores the Fierrochase relationship - including Alex learning to address some unhealthy coping mechanisms regarding her/his feelings. So there is a certain lack of resolution here to the core problem because in the canon of the fic it won't be addressed until post Ship of the Dead. That aside, I hope you still enjoy the scene as a short in its own right.

It’s really easy to get Magnus’ attention. He’s extremely self conscious, so just a little bit of probing has him yelping and blustering in a snap. _Not that it’s cute or anything. Not even a little bit cute._

It’s kind of… nice. Flattering. So when Halfborn suggested we have a pool day I was sort of looking forward to teasing Magnus a bit with my swimwear. I made sure to be a little late, hiding my choice under a baggie hoodie that hung to my thighs.

‘Sorry I’m late!’ I called out, feigning regret as I jogged to the edge of the pool.

Magnus _didn’t even notice_. The stupid dork was immersed in a book and hadn’t realised I was here!

Mallory looked up. ‘Don’t worry about it Fierro.’ She pushed off into the pool, swimming as strongly as a fish.

TJ, who’d been bobbing around in the shallow end called out. ‘Magnus! Come on, the water’s great!’

Magnus peered over the top of his book. ‘In a bit. I’m nearly done.’

 _Oh. So_ TJ _is worth looking up for. He’s not deaf when he’s reading. Hmph._

The annoyance quickly blazed up into anger. I marched over, snatched the book and threw it into the pool.

Immediately, guilt and regret swamped me. _I’m not supposed to do that anymore._

‘Alex! What was that for?!’ Magnus yelled, his usually soft gray eyes an angry steel.

Panic flooded me because _no way am I letting him know I just wanted him to look at me!_

‘The “Series of Unfortunate Events” movie sucked!’ I shouted back, glaring at him to make him back down. ‘If you want to read it, get the _real_ cover!’ I turned and stormed out, not stopping until I was back in my room. I changed back into normal clothes and trashed some pots, taking out all the anger and humiliation.

When I came out of the haze, I heard knocking on my door so I pulled it open.

Magnus was standing there, all knitted brows and _why oh why didn’t he stop to get changed because just a pair of trunks is not fair for this conversation, what if he’s still mad, oh shit shit shit!_

‘Hey… Are you okay? You went off out of the blue back there.’ He asked, voice all gentle and calm.

‘I… don’t want to talk about it.’ I looked away, feeling my cheeks turn red. I should probably apologise but he’s so damnably hot and if anyone (like Mom) ever realises just how much I like him my tough rep is pretty much ruined and it’s just a stupid little crush anyway, it’ll be gone by the time we all die this summer and I don’t do apologies so _there_.

He glanced at the discarded bikini and the shards of pottery littering my floor and nodded. ‘Okay… Want to come to dinner?’

‘Sure.’ I shut the door on them and followed him down the hall, silently promising myself I'd buy him a new copy first thing tomorrow.


End file.
